Et si
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Plongé dans ses pensées, le capitaine a la main posée sur le système d'ouverture d'une porte. Derrière la porte, se trouve Shizuka... Et si Harlock était entré la rejoindre ?


_Disclaimers_ _: tout est à Leiji Matsumoto-sama._

 _Chronologie_ _: Albator 78 – épisode 37 – Le sacrifice_

 _NB1_ _: malgré mon habitude de prendre les noms originaux, j'ai gardé le nom français pour Vilak. Je le préfère à Kiruta._

 _NB2_ _: texte écrit suite à une suggestion de Nevermind555. Ce texte est pour toi, Nevermind._

oooooooooooooooo

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harlock a la main posée sur le système d'ouverture. Derrière la porte, Shizuka. Il hésitait. Se demandait s'il devait entrer ou pas. C'était une espionne, une Mazone. Elle avait manipulé Vilak pour que ce dernier lui demande de l'accepter à bord. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait posé des bombes, causant de graves dommages à l'Atlantis, blessant plusieurs de ses hommes. L'ordinateur principal en avait échappé de très peu. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de prendre la bombe et de la jeter. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée qu'elle risquait de lui exploser dans la main. Si cela était arrivé, il aurait été tué sur le coup, déchiqueté par l'explosion. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, à ce moment-là : sauver son ami. Si l'ordinateur avait été détruit, il aurait définitivement perdu Toshiro. Shizuka avait voulu tuer son meilleur ami, le créateur de l'Atlantis, le père de Mayu.

Mais il y avait aussi eu ce baiser. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Sûrement une manipulation de plus. Pour gagner sa confiance. Pour le séduire. Obtenir des renseignements. Trouver ses points faibles. Le tuer, peut-être ? Mais ce baiser... Il l'obsédait. A quel point avait-elle menti ? Elle avait semblée si sincère à ce moment-là. Si bouleversée quand elle lui avait avoué son amour. Jusqu'où était-ce de la comédie ? Serait-ce possible qu'il y ait une part de vérité ? Et si oui, laquelle ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle était assise sur le lit. Elle le regardait avec appréhension. Il verrouilla la porte. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être interrompu. Il observa Shizuka en silence. Elle avait peur mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle se leva.

‒ Allez-y, tuez-moi, dit-elle. Qu'attendez-vous ?

‒ Je ne suis pas venu te tuer, lui dit-il.

‒ Inutile de m'interroger, je ne trahirais pas ma reine, dit-elle en le regardant avec défi.

‒ Ta reine t'a pourtant abandonnée et a même ordonné ton exécution.

‒ Parce que j'ai échouée. Si nous voulons que notre peuple survive, nous devons privilégier les plus fortes, les meilleures. De toute façon, j'étais prête à mourir en montant à bord de ce vaisseau.

Il la fixa d'un regard insondable. _Prête à mourir ? Vraiment ?_ _Les faibles ne restent pas infiltrés chez l'ennemi si longtemps et n'acceptent pas de missions suicide_ , pensa-t-il.

‒ Je ne suis pas là pour t'interroger, non plus, dit-il finalement.

‒ Alors, pourquoi ?

‒ Je me demandais ce qui t'avais poussé à m'embrasser. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir par une ruse aussi grossière ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu n'es pas la première à jouer de tes charmes. Tes sœurs ne s'en privent pas et des humaines aussi l'ont fait par le passé. Je t'ai percée à jour presque tout de suite.

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle.

‒ Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais me laisser séduire aussi facilement ? Avec un simple baiser ? ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

‒ Ne riez pas ! s'écria Shizuka d'une voix tremblante. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais. Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? C'est cruel !

‒ Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de plus pour mieux me trahir. Tu es telle ces plantes carnivores qui envoutent leurs proies avec des parfums capiteux pour pouvoir les dévorer. Combien d'hommes as-tu séduit pour obtenir des renseignements ? Peut-être même que ce couard de premier ministre en fait parti ?

Elle tenta de lui donner une gifle mais il saisit son poignet. Elle voulut le frapper de son autre main qu'il emprisonna également d'une poigne de fer. Elle se débattit en pleurant.

‒ Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle ! Un sale pirate ! Je vous croyais différent mais vous êtes comme tous les hommes ! Vous ne comprenez rien aux femmes ! Les hommes ne nous comprendront jamais !

Elle se débattait tellement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit, entraînant avec elle Harlock qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle continua de se débattre un instant puis s'arrêta brusquement. Elle détourna la tête, continuant à pleurer.

‒ Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver que je vous aime vraiment. Je vous ai menti, trahi. J'ai posé des bombes dans votre vaisseau. Comment pourriez-vous me croire maintenant, gémit-elle.

Allongé sur elle, Harlock la regardait pleurer sans rien dire. Il avait envie de la croire. Déjà, quand il l'avait vue sur Terre, en allant voir le premier ministre, il l'avait trouvée belle. Et ce baiser… Il libéra ses poignets et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Surprise de son geste, elle le regarda. Il sonda son regard, y cherchant une trace de ruse, de duplicité. Il ne vit qu'une tristesse indicible et de l'amour. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shizuka. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion, l'enlaçant, le serrant contre elle. Il dégrafa sa robe et la fit glisser de ses épaules.

Il lui fit l'amour avec douceur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le paroxisme, Shizuka enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Il vit avec horreur sa peau se parcheminer, ses chairs se creuser. Il tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais elle le serrait avec une telle force qu'il n'y parvint pas. Elle émit un rire cruel avant de s'embraser, le retenant prisonnier du brasier. Les chairs dévorées par les flammes, il hurla…

… se redressant brutalement alors que son cri résonnait encore dans la pièce. Harlock mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il était dans ses quartiers, dans son lit, seul. Un cauchemar… C'était un cauchemar… Haletant, le corps en sueur, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son regard était encore hanté par ce cauchemar. Shizuka était morte. Une dernière manipulation pour être abattue de sa main. Il l'avait rendue à l'espace quelques heures plus tôt. Il était bien allé à la cabine de la jeune femme mais n'était pas entré.

Non, il n'avait pas ouvert la porte. Le fil de ses pensées dans son cauchemar avait été le même que dans la réalité. Mais sa décision avait été différente. Une espionne, s'était-il dit ensuite, usant de ses charmes telle une Mata-Hari moderne. Une magnifique plante au charme vénéneux qui n'avait voulu que leur perte à tous. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer, être honnête envers lui-même à défaut de pouvoir l'être avec les autres. Il était tel un papillon irrésistiblement attiré par la flamme brûlante. Car elle avait réussi la première partie de son plan. Il l'avait réalisé lorsque Ramis lui avait prouvé la duplicité de Shizuka. Cela lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Trop mal pour qu'il continue à se mentir. Mais il saurait résister à la promesse d'ivresse de cette orchidée fatale. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu, finalement. Il était parti, renonçant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Et s'il était entré ? Que se serait-il passé ? Se serait-il contenté de lui parler ? Aurait-il cédé à la tentation de cette envoutante sirène végétale et se seraient-ils unis ? S'ils s'étaient unis, l'aurait-il payé de sa vie, comme dans son cauchemar ou…

Il avait eu la réponse à sa première question. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était sincère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait donné la réponse d'elle-même, dans une lettre, avec un pull rouge. Ensuite, elle avait renoncé à vivre, pensant sa vie détruite. Répudiée par sa reine, repoussée par celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir. Elle avait tenté de le mener à sa perte mais elle l'aimait. Et s'il était entré ? S'il lui avait avoué que lui aussi… Elle serait peut-être encore en vie. Les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait maintenant, il ne les aurait jamais.

Il n'avait pas pu garder le pull. Il avait préféré l'en revêtir avant de l'envelopper dans un Jolly Roger. Il l'avait vue s'enflammer. S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute à son sujet, cela aurait suffit à le dissiper. C'était bien une Mazone. Il serra les mains si fort sur le lavabo que ses jointures blanchirent et que cela lui fit mal. S'il était entré, que se serait-il passé ? Serait-elle encore en vie ? Comment savoir ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir un pull rouge sans penser à Shizuka.

 **FIN**


End file.
